


...and an enchanted morning

by eyeslikerain



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, Not very canon, and matters progressed, clumsiest blowjob ever, greatest handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikerain/pseuds/eyeslikerain
Summary: “Wait – did I miss anything? When did we start kissing? Did we – I mean, what happened last night?”“Nothing happened. Your innocence is still intact”, he chuckled. “I just like to kiss in the morning.”





	...and an enchanted morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but this is not canon at all. Richard is not very awkward, Francis is not arrogant. But maybe they are like that in an intimate setting? And had it happened this early in the year, had it happened at all, the novel might have taken a completely different direction. (And - all my fiction here would be obsolete...)  
> So, please, read it in brackets, so to say, as a possible chapter about what might have happened in Montreal. It's just a little fun I needed.

Francis fell asleep in our hotel in Montreal soon after he had curled into my arms. I tried to read in the Waterhouse - catalogue on my lap, but was utterly distracted by Francis’s slight, delicate warm body so close to mine. Sometimes, I had secretly dreamed of having him that close. Now my dream had come true – and I didn’t know how to handle this unusual situation. I had no idea what he wanted from me. If he wanted anything at all. And I wasn’t sure what I wanted. Sometimes, I knew it very clearly. Most of the time I was afraid of exactly those phantasies.  
I touched his shoulder softly and murmured: “Francis?”  
He jerked awake, looked at me wild – eyed and mumbled: “Don’t leave!”  
“I am not leaving, silly! Where should I go? I just wanted to put this catalogue safely on the floor. Move over a bit.”  
He responded with a firm “No.” With that, he clung back into my arms again and buried his head on my chest.  
I stroked his head, tousled his hair and planted a chaste kiss onto his forehead.  
“Let me put the book down, then you can sleep in my arms all night long, if you wish.”  
“Really? You promise?”  
“Yes, really. Come on.”

Stretching out in bed, it was even more comfortable and intimate to hold him. He lightly put one of his slender legs onto mine and I rested one of my hands on his knee. With the other one, I stroked his back. He must have fallen asleep again fairly quickly after I switched off the light, but I was far too excited and confused to sleep. I feared he might notice how my heart was racing. This was a common phenomenon whenever I happened to see him. My heart skipped and raced at a frantic pace, and I tried to ignore it. But I knew the signs. I just wasn’t prepared to have those feelings for a boy. And I didn’t know if I would ever be prepared to give in to these longings. To change my whole life in a fundamental way. I didn’t know if I was brave enough.

Finally, I must have dozed off, too. And I slept better than in months. Years even. I woke up just once, to find us still entangled, but in a slightly different position. And in the morning, I found myself lying on my side. Francis had his arms wrapped around me from behind and seemed awake already. When he noticed that I didn’t sleep anymore, he pulled me closer and kissed me on the neck:  
“Good morning.”  
“Hello there…” I whispered. I sighed. I wanted never to get up. “Francis? Let’s pretend to be still asleep. I want to stay like that for some more minutes.”  
“Mhm.” Two more soft kisses which gave me shivers all over. He buried his face in my neck and lay still.  
A deep, calm happiness seeped through my veins, thick and delicious like honey. Time seemed to stand still. I felt his warm arms around me, the light tickle of his breath on my skin. I wanted to savour every second of this unexpected bliss. When he stirred, I feared he wanted to get up and muttered: “Actually, I want to stay like that for a whole week. Can we do that? Could you call Julian, please?”  
“And tell him what?”  
“That we got lost… in a garden of enchantment. Or something like that.”  
I kissed his hand which I, miraculously, held in mine.  
“That’s a wonderful idea. Let me just call him.”  
I turned my head, not sure if he was serious.  
“When morning dawned with rosy fingers, the beautiful youth in my arms turned.” Francis tried a mock Homer and kissed me deliberately and long on the cheek. I shuddered again.  
“Wait – did I miss anything? When did we start kissing? Did we – I mean, what happened last night?”  
“Nothing happened. Your innocence is still intact”, he chuckled. “I just like to kiss in the morning.”  
“Do you?” I turned back again to hide my smile. Francis, rich and spoiled, just going for what he wanted, and yet so utterly charming when being like that.  
“Mhm. And you are soft and smell so good.”  
I nestled back against his chest and looked at the rain slurred windows and the grey sky beyond. No weather to get up. I sighed once more and closed my eyes. 

“Actually, I could kiss you better if you were not buttoned up like a nun.”  
I felt his fingers slide under my pajamas. Now this was a little fast. I turned to face him:  
“Francis, what are you up to?”  
He smiled affectionately but also a little mischievously:  
“You seem to get goose bumps if I keep kissing this one spot. If there wasn’t so much pajama around you, I could try another place.”  
I felt my cheeks turn hot and didn’t know what to say.  
“Francis, please…”  
He fumbled with the top buttons, brushed the fabric away and breathed a light kiss on my clavicle.  
“Francis, stop it, what are you doing…”  
He laid his head back onto the pillow, looking pensively in my eyes. I felt at the same time comfortable and confused. I wanted to be near him, wanted it very much – but I couldn’t fathom what might follow.  
He started to stroke my cheek, very soft and gentle.  
“You see, I am not… You know that, don’t you?”  
He raised an expressive eyebrow. So expressive that I was glad he refrained himself from putting his doubts into words. He had removed his hands from me and just looked at me expectantly.  
“I have never been with a man.”  
He nodded.  
“I am afraid of all sorts of things.”  
“And what is your worst fear?”, he asked kindly.  
There were so many reasons which had kept me from jumping headfirst into the unknown. But if I was honest to myself I could easily put my finger on the biggest one:  
“That I might enjoy it…”, I whispered, afraid he might laugh at me.  
But his eyes rested sympathetically and sweetly on mine.  
“That is indeed a very valid fear. It might come true sooner than you think…Don’t look so afraid! I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want. Promise.”  
I wanted him so badly, I almost couldn’t keep my hands off him. I burned inside, almost exploded with longing and desire. Drowning in his eyes, I knew I needed him bodily, now, immediately. My heart was pounding in my throat when I did the only sensible thing I could: I leaned forward and kissed him.  
He was startled and let out an astonished moan. But he kissed me back, fierce and fast, and we started to roll around in the bed, lips and hands and hearts entangled, breathless and like starving, never getting enough even after we had kicked the bedcover onto the floor.  
“You tell me if I go too far, yes?”  
“Yes”, I nodded. Our eyes locked once more. Francis was on top of me, moved his legs from mine and slid beside me, his one arm still around my neck. He let the other one wander down my now naked chest – the top of my pajama had shared the demise of the bed spread - , across my stomach and farther down, and still looking into my eyes, he slipped two fingers inside my trousers. I held his gaze, managed even to nod slightly, before I turned my head up to meet his lips again. We kissed as if we had never kissed before, hungrier and more desperate than ever, and I almost burst with delight when I felt his warm, experienced hand on my cock. I feared I might explode before he actually gripped me. Still kissing me, tongues and teeth clashing, he wrestled my pajama bottoms down and gave me the world’s greatest handjob, having his eyes on mine all the time and kissing me incessantly. When I spilled over his fingers, I almost lost my senses. Having an orgasm with Francis was way, way better than everything I ever had imagined. And the best part of it was definitely to have his face and lips and eyes so close to mine. His beauty intensified my pleasure in a way I had never expected. 

We were both covered in sweat when we fell back onto the bed side by side. I groaned. I needed some time to come to, and wisely, Francis didn’t talk, but put one arm around me and softly trailed my sweaty back. I had been in heaven like never before. I listened to the still falling rain outside and couldn’t believe it: it really had happened. The day was finally here. I opened my eyes and smiled up into his pale, beautiful face.  
“Oh, I see”, he smiled. “I don’t have to ask if your worst fears came true.”

I closed his lips with a long, wet kiss. Our tongues met while I started to undo his pajama top with one hand. After I had pressed my lips onto his once more, I started to kiss my way down his smooth chest and flat stomach. I nudged the soft fabric of his bottoms away from his sharp hip bones and, ready to kiss them, was delighted to find a tiny, perfect mole near his left hip bone. I kissed it and smoothed his trousers down even more, covering the newly exposed delicate freckled skin with tiny kisses. I was equally delighted to see his flaming red pubic hair – I had never seen anything like that, even in medical school – and just wanted to trace a way farther down with my fingers when I heard him saying:  
“You don’t have to do that, you know that?”  
“But what if I want to?”  
“Well, if you really want to…” He smiled. I smiled back up to him, slid a little down on the bed and surprised him with a lick on his cock.  
“Now Richard, this is really… I mean, you really don’t have to do that!”  
I silenced him with a squeeze of my hand and held his in mine when I started to lick the length of him more seriously. I was amazed at myself – actually I had never seen myself taking this part, but it seemed the right thing to do. And I was suddenly eager to be on this side of the matters. I wanted to know how it felt.  
And it felt good, much more pleasant and warmer and closer than I had expected. After a cautious kiss during which I opened my lips, I had real pleasure in taking the top of him into my mouth. His moans only made me more daring, and I finally sucked on all of his length and enjoyed to feel his throbbing, vibrant pleasure. He moaned louder and suddenly gasped:  
“Richard, stop it! That’s enough!”  
“What?”  
“Stop it, I can’t hold it any longer!”  
Was he crazy? That was the very reason I was doing this! Taking him in again, I moved my head up and down even faster. Francis scrambled around frantically on the bed, arms flailing, hands groping for the tissue box on the nightstand, and I had a hard time following his wriggling body. What was he up to?  
Suddenly, the blue mock canopy which had decorated the headrest came down. Francis must have damaged it while struggling with the tissues. It fell headlong onto the floor where it joined the bedcover. On it’s way down, it had taken with it a small bedside lamp. A bottle of Pellegrino we had had on the night table took, after some serious wobbling, a belated plunge onto the whole mess.  
“Richard, I say, stop it or I can’t guarantee…” He let out a dark growl and, in panic, shoved a wad of tissues into my direction.  
I pressed his sweating body down with one hand. I wanted him to lay back and enjoy. Still holding him down, I tried to return to my task when:  
“Richard, I am” – his cry when he was coming was so loud that I just hoped our next door neighbours were downstairs at breakfast already.  
He came hot and gushing into my mouth. I took the tissues from his cramped hand and spat into them, then threw them balled up onto the disastrous remnants of the interior decoration. The room looked as if a drunk rock star had had a very bad party. I almost laughed out loud, but tried to avoid it because Francis was still breathing heavily, his skinny stomach heaving up and down while he tried to grasp his breath. I slid up to him. He looked at me with half closed eyes, eyelids fluttering. His face was paler than ever, but his lips glowed in a vibrant coral red. He seemed exhausted, but satisfied.  
“Dearest…”, I mumbled. He slid into my arms. I held him tightly until his breathing returned to normal. Cooling down from our sweaty endeavours, I would have loved to pull some cover over us. I struggled with the mess on the floor, but managed only to get hold of the velveteen curtain thing Francis had demolished.  
“You will get quite a bill for redecorating this room without agreement with the hotel”, I said while trying to wrap the dusty thing around us.  
“I will frame it and remember this morning forever.”  
We laughed.  
“Francis, this was about the clumsiest blowjob ever. What happened? Why didn’t you just relax and enjoy it?”  
“I was completely surprised at you going down on me. I would have loved to tell you one or two things before…”  
“Why, was I that bad?”  
“No!” he cried, genuinely concerned. “You were marvelous! But – you know. I didn’t want to catch you off-guard. Mainly, I didn’t want to come into your mouth.”  
“Why not?”  
“I just was not sure if you knew… I mean, if you had ever…I was no help at all.”  
“No, you weren’t”, I said affectionately. “But I didn’t need any help, did I? I knew what to expect. Right? Being a man myself and all that? And I did it on my own risk. I knew what might happen. Actually, I wanted exactly this to happen.”  
He lips twitched into a crooked smiled. “Really?”  
“Yes. And you know what? It’s most interesting and very exciting to feel a man’s pleasure in such an immediate way…”  
“Oh my goodness, I cannot believe you are saying this!” He tousled my hair and drew me close for a kiss. “Just let me say this room decoration bill is worth every penny on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> eyeslikerain.tumblr.com


End file.
